


hole

by chimmys



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimmys/pseuds/chimmys
Summary: kage bunshin no jutsu





	hole

“hi naruto~~~” i said

”kage bunshin no jutsu!” naruto screamed.

 

first he kage bunshin jutsu’d his big monster cock knot then he kage bunshin jutsu’d my hole!!!!! oh  my god guys this is so crazy.

he put all his giant dicks into my hole ohhhh naruto!!! i moaned.

 

he wasnt moaning tho he looked at my holes and drooled then he looked at the sky and he whispered “sasuke”.

 

im actually really attracted to sasuke so i came right there and so did naruto bc he is also really attracted to sasuke. the end.

**Author's Note:**

> this is joke


End file.
